149
by xfoxgamerx
Summary: When offered a new life by Doctor Halsey, a six year old Harry Potter says yes. This is the life of SPARTAN-149.
1. Chapter 1

149

Tonight would be the last time I saw my family, I would run to a place called the 'Hospital' and tell them what my Family does to me. I learned a while ago it was a wrong thing to do. After I noticed what they were doing was wrong (and it was called child abuse) I stared to make a plan of escape and of revenge. I might only be six but I was smart.

It took me a mouth to make a good plan plus a week to find out where the hospital was. I also had to remind myself that there was a chance they wouldn't believe me. But I won't listen not anymore. I would get out of my relatives loving care.

I calmed myself down it would only be about an hour before my Family the Freaks, fell asleep then I could leave forever. I could finally be away from the Freaks, and be with normal people.

I remember when I learned that I was the normal and good person and my family were the Freaks.

-Flashback-

"Look at this the little baby is ignoring me…" Dudley said.

I turned my head, he was picking on the new kid, and I think her name was Granger. This was a first he was picking on someone besides me.

'This is not good' I thought to myself. I had two choices watch her get beaten up, or protect her from Dudley. I knew only Freaks like me should be beaten. And Granger didn't look Freakish, and she seemed…nice. She didn't earn the beating like I normally do.

'I need to protect her' I thought. 'She didn't earn it'. _'Like me'…_no, no self-pity that will make me weak. If I was weak this would be over and Granger and I would probably get hurt. I need to save her. And quick to.

"Dudley leave her _alone_" I said. I was glaring at him with a glare my Uncle and  
Aunt use on me when there mad. Dudley turned to look at me and then started to laugh.

"Oh look it's the _Freak" _He said. 'No going back now'. Dudley was walking towards me beating his fist in his hands like the bullies do on T.V. It just looked _stupid. _

"Yah…" What do I say?!... Wait who said I had to say anything to save Granger I could express my thoughts in other ways.

"Freak! You think you can stand up to me without getting hurt?! You know what if you walk away I won't tell Mummy and Daddy what you did today." I knew he was lying. Because I learned a long time ago Dudley always lies to me. And I was smart I might not be strong but wits could overcome brawn. Something my fat cousin never would be.

Granger was afraid. I could see it in her eyes. "Go, I'll be okay." She nodded and ran off.

"Looks like Freak is going to be in…pain!" wow my cousin is a moron… No that is too nice for him….

He tried to punch me in the face key word 'tried'. I dogged it and in turn punched him in turn were the sun don't shine. He fell like rock to the ground and started to cry. The teachers came and took me to the office. When I got home it was a brutal beating for hurting the moron.

But it was worth it. I saved some one, I helped someone.

"Thank you" Granger said to me before running off.

I might be weird but I wasn't a freak…no my family was. They taught my fat family member that was okay…That made me the normal one.

-Reality-

That day I noticed I was good and my family was evil. And I thought that day I would die, because uncle beat me the worst he ever had. But I learned if I focused enough I could _heal _myself, it wasn't easy but it helped ease the pain I got from my abnormal Uncle. Of Couse it was the power was freakish, but it made me special. It helped with my plans… but for the most part were useless in my situation. After all I needed evidence so people would believe I was abused.

I kept to my thoughts until I heard my family going to bed, I waited about an hour before I got out of the cupboard I looked around no one was in sight. It was all according to plan so far.

'I can do this' I thought to myself. 'I can get out' and learn to be strong and protect people…

I sucked up any fear I had. And left my… no the Freaks house for what I hope is the last time.

I started to walk down the street towards the hospital.

'Time to start my new life' I had little plans for after words. But I knew I wanted to protect people forever maybe one day I could join the army…

"Hey kid were you heading?" I turned towards the voice it was a woman I've seen her around a lot lately at school. She was giving all the kids blood tests to look for sort of cold that was spreading.

"Away" I don't like this.

"Your Harry right?" She asked me.

"That is the name I was given at birth but I prefer Evan." I think I should run…

"I want to ask you question Evan." She said.

"What?" this can't be good.

"Do you like to help people to keep them safe?" she said. I don't why but I feel like I should stay.

"Yes, for a while now." I said. She was sitting down. On the curb now and motioned for me to do the same.

"I am looking for boys and girls like you, to help them keep people safe. I could help you learn how to keep people safe and much more. If you'd like?" She said.

"No offence…but how? I am just a kid."

"I could get you into military training, they would teach you how to keep people safe. I will ask you. Do you want to join a military squad of soldiers…? You know what they are right." I nod "and then one day you keep people safe, would you like that?" I thought for a brief amount of time.

"Yes I would, can you promise me I won't have to go back to my family though?" I looked at her with a look of fear and hope.

"I promise, in fact they will think you dead. So your final answer is yes?" I nod. "You can't go back on the offer okay?" I nod again. "Alright were going to go on board a space ship okay? I know that sounds strange but I'll prove it to you. And you should know you will probably never see this world again. You understand that?" I nodded again I might be smart but, I had an open mind after all I could _heal_ myself.

"I am sure, and I believe you about the spaceship thing by the way, and you should know I can do strange things…" she cut me off "I know, I took the blood for other reasons, you are something this world calls a Wizard but every were else your called the Users, in fact some others are like you on the team of soldiers you're on. WE will even teach you how to use the Users powers. We'll we need to get going okay?"

"Okay…By the way what's your name?" I asked if I was going join an army I want to know who enlisted me.

"You can call me Doctor Halsey, Evan."

She stood up and motioned for me to so.

"This was provided by the User government of Decoy, that's the official name for this planet by the way, so we could get back to the ship. Just hold on okay?" I nodded.

"Hold on tight!" she braised herself I did the same.

And I am glad I did if felt like I was being pushed through a small tube, really fast to, I felt like I was going to fall off but I held on with all my might. Right when I started to lose my grip it all stopped.

I fell on a cold metal floor I stayed there before I blinked a few times and got up.

I looked up and saw a stainless metal room with lights overhead there really wasn't anything special about the room, I was expecting more after all this was supposed to be a space-ship. The room was bare also. There was a bed of sorts a small pile of cloths on the bed and a weird tank like thing in the back of the room. I wanted to look around a bit more but my thoughts were interrupted by words.

"Doctor Halsey, I take this is the other SPARTAN project trainee from Decoy?" I looked towards the voice it was a tall man with stern features he was wearing a white over coat and attire.

"Affirmative." She said.

"I am Doctor Jacana I will give you an exam but first please take off your cloths and put these on." He handed me the outfit from the chair. He pointed me to a bathroom of sorts. I went in without hesitation.

I looked at the cloths I was given. It had a white shirt green pants and black boots.

'Best cloths I've ever had.' I thought.

I quickly changed into the outfit. When I came back Doctor Halsey was gone.

"Halsey had to go she wanted me to tell you sorry, now come here." He told me pointing to the bed. His voice lacked emotion I didn't mind though, the Freaks were worse.

"I will give you a quick examination. After words we will enter something called slip space and you will go into the cyro tank in the back. When you wake up you and the other Trainees will be debriefed. And you training will start. Affirmative?" He told me in a strict tone.

"Affirmative" I replied. This felt like the right thing to say.

He nodded and did a quick examination and told me to enter the tank in the back and to fall relax and wait for the drowsiness to come.

I did as I was told.

As I was drifting to sleep my final thought. Was 'This will be better than how my life would have gone if I stayed there.'

A/N man I couldn't get this thought out of my head all summer, I'm glad I finally started to write this. Anyways this should update once a week but it won't update regularly though I'm busy and sometimes might not have time to write chapters this long. Anyways Read and Review! Any errors in grammar for this chapter were on purpose He is only six and this is his thoughts. Sorry for and grammatical errors btw this is the first story I have written without a co-author. Also the only one I will probably work on. Ask me a question and I will do my best to answer it! Thank you

_Out!


	2. Chapter 2

**(R&R I RESPECT THE FALMES)**

When I woke up, I knew two things, One I wasn't were I originally was, and two I was cold. I blinked a few times and started to move around a bit before the tank type thing I was in opened. I was slowly getting warmer as the door opened, and less stiff.

'Definitely not the same place'. I was in a large room with two rows of the tank type things on both sides of the room. It had a low ceiling with rows of lights. There are doors and both sides of the room, and a metal floor. I started to walk out and it looks like the other kids were to, some were confused others expected it and one kid in the back was scared, in fact I'd put my money on him going poop in his pants.

I heard a slam coming from the door on my left, I turned my head to look at the source of the noise. It was a man, he was average height with a military cut and a stern face.

"I am your Commanding Officer Mendez, as some of you know you are in a Navy base on the planet Reach, this will be your home until your 14." He stopped to look around at each one of us. "You are training to become the best soldiers in UNSC history and I expect you to act like it." He paused again. "Some of you came here willingly others by force. But all of you will grow to like this place." He looked towards some of the other kid's particularly that one kid that looked scared. "Now each of you will receive a duffle bag, it should get you through six months, you will receive new cloths and toiletries every six months and you should take care of the items." He went on to tell us we were members of the SPARTAN II program and were we were and other information he thought we should know. Including a neural surgery we would eventually get.

Mendez showed us were the mess hall was, and were we were sleeping. He also showed us one room he told us that was for later and was smirking while he was looking at it. I knew that would probably be interesting but I didn't want to dwell over it.

We all got our duffle bags they each had our name and our I.D. number, Mendez told us we would be called by our numbers more often than our names and told us to remember what they were to avoid mishaps with the scientists and doctors over seeing our training.

"You will have one hour to go through your items and locate your bunk, please put your items in the shelf's witch are located behind your head bord." He told us as we were heading back to the bunks.

There were two rooms one for the girls and one for the boys. I went towards the boys and looked for the bunk I was supposed to use. Eventually I found one that had 149 my number on it I had the top bunk while 1337 had the bottom. I climbed up latter and put my bag in front of me.

I started to sort through my bag the first thing I got out were my dog tags. They just had basic information on them, like my name my User ability's and my I.D. number. The next think I found was a pair of boots and three uniforms they were basically the same thing I had on but the shirt had 149 on them. I also had a tooth brush and some other basic items. At the very bottom of my bag were some books there were some on history and some on User ability's and also some books of Decoy's history and there User ability's. Then there was a water bottle with 'UNSC-149' on it. I put every ting in a compartment that was behind the bunk it fit ever thing perfectly.

"Hey bunkie!" I looked down and think that is 1337.

I put my head over the side of the bunk and look towards the voice. It was the kid who was scared after he got out of the…cyro tank. He was a bit taller than me with blond hair and brown eyes, he looked like a nice kid.

"Um….Hi?" I said.

"I'm Leet! What's your name?" He asked me.

"I'm Evan." I told him.

We got along pretty well and he told me about his bad luck falling out of moving things. We talked for a while. We had absolutely nothing in common but we got along okay. Eventually the two kids from the bunk to our left joined into the conversation. Their names were Fred and John. We all got along fine and at one point Leet fell off the bottom bunk then proclaimed that he had terrible luck with staying up words. This earned a few laughs from a few of us. This continued until Mendez got back.

"Get ready for the fun to start kids" Mendez told us.

**A/N I thought I'd get another chapter out before I went to bed. And in celebration for 149 readers! Thank you to everyone that fallowed and favorite it really helps! This will probably update Tuesday, (Training will start in that chapter) expect it to be around 500- 1000 words long. And thanks again!**

**_Out**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't updated like I said I would but I have reasons the first being I'm moving next Sunday, and my dog has a corneal Ulcer (Eye Ulcer) and a family member is going into surgery and finally school it starts for me today. This story is not abandoned I'm just putting it on temp Hiatus until I have time sit down and write, this should be done by sometime in October. Thanks for the fallows/favorites/Reviews! I really appreciate it! Once again **HIATUS** until **OCTOBER.**

_Out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Halo. You have been warned.

After we were settled in the barracks Chief Mendez 'introduced' us to the Trainers there were one for each of us. He explained there were there for one on one training and to correct our posture and other things. After words we were all brought outside. Chief Mendez told us to do what he said. And we all (at least the ones who made it through) did, he told us to 100 jumping jacks fallowed by 200 sit ups and then 50 pushups then 20 squats for good measure.

"Give them water." The chief told the Trainers, about five of them left and came back with a few carts of water we were each given one. I saw Leet pass out after he chugged it he fell to the ground about 10 kids threw up I drank the water and also threw up.

"Alright, breaks over, we will march in 3 lines this will be a short walk, and keep up we will not weight for you." Chief Mendez said he eyed all of us and proceeded to walk to the front of the area were we were. Witch looked like a parking lot with some grass in the middle.

What we all thought would be a short walk ended up being about 2 miles long during this I saw some strangely shaped planes flying around 5 kids fall and I was trying to struggle not to fall down.

When we finally stopped it was at a school of some kind, by the building was a woman dressed in a sheet… she also had floating objects going around her. Maybe she was a User to… She beaconed us in I turned to Mendez for approval he nodded to all of too fallow her.

"I am Deja I will be your teacher fallow me." Deja said.

Lead us inside the building it looked kind of like a normal class room there were chairs and desks there was also a Trainer handing all of us a milk carton and crackers I gladly took them both and sat down by John and Leet. They both looked soaked and tired John looked hungry.

"Want some of mine?" I asked him he just nodded and took one.

"Thanks." He said.

"Okay today we will learn about Spartans and the wars they fought." Deja told us. She looked around and added a thought "And to those of you wondering why I'm wearing a toga

I am an AI, or Artificial Intelligence." She said.

That explained a lot…Before I could finish my thought Leet fell over somehow. Some of us laughed others didn't react and me and John helped him up.

That day Deja showed us the original Spartans and how they always won, how they were trained since child hood she also showed us the battle tactics they used and explained how to carry it out, and the best part was that the class room was changing and had tiny little Spartans fighting the Romans, it was probably the coolest thing I had ever seen.

"Next time we will learn about wolves." She took us out side and Chief Mendez was there.

"Come on it's time to go to the playground" he said.

I was suddenly exited we were going to go to a playground! At the same time I was worried because I was always bullied there, on the other hand Chief Mendez told us we were each other's family now and, I don't think family's normally fight.. I stopped thinking about my life and more about keeping up with the other Trannies.

When we got there it was unlike anything I have ever seen it was in a forest with tall trees, poles and platforms with some latters there were also pools of water under the platforms.

It was the best playground I had ever see in my life.

"Okay this is what's going to happen you will be broken into teams of 5 as a _team _you will ring the bell on the other side last team to ring the bell won't get dinner tonight. Witch I believe is meat loaf turkey and mash potatoes with ice cream for dessert." I was so hungry at that point. I would do anything to win. And by looks of it every one else was thinking the same thing.

**A/N So I Am back hopefully for good (Hopefully) and as some of you can see I read some of the halo book 'The fall of reach.' So this story might fallow both cannons, and if you read the fall of Reach you would know they had time skips, I plan on doing this in about…I's say 2-3 chapters I have some stuff to introduce until I feel alright with it. Also this is a filler chapter, and because of that the next one should be out as soon as I get around to writing it. Also thanks for the Fallows, Favorites and Reviews, but please tell me what you think just a quick review would really help me get this chapter out a lot faster. Thanks for reading.**

**_Out**

**P.S sorry for any errors if you find them tell me and I will get around to fixing it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 (Finally)

I was growing anxious as Mendez assigned us teams, but he was doing it by rows so I had a pretty sure John and Leet and I were all going to be on the same team, at least I hope so…

"You five are group 4" He said to the people in the line I was in.

John zoned out and it looked like he wanted to win very badly. Or he was looking at the two other people on our team, who were a girl whose name was Kelly I believe and a boy about my age but an inch taller than me I think his name was Fred.

"I'm Kelly that's Fred" She whispered to us while we joined the others at the start. She probably had the right idea about whispering, Mendez looked like he was ready to strike on the first person who slipped up.

"I'm Even that's Leet, and the one who is staring into space is John." John gave me a playful whack to the back of his head.

"Alright all of you I will tell you one more time that your entire team must win for you to win, if you cross alone you will lose UNDERSTOOD?" He yelled the last part, probably to make the others had listened to his words.

An echo of understood flew throughout us, it was loud and clear from most of us except for the last group the just looked at the end of the course and glared at anyone who shared the goal to finsh. I made a reminder for myself to always watch out for them, they just felt off…

"On my mark….GO" Mendez yelled.

All of group four ran with all there might I did as well, I might look slow but after escaping the dreaded house of Freaks I realized I was quite the runner, probably from all of the Hunting Dudley did when he was bored. I shook my head 'I needed to focus', I stared straight ahead glancing back for group four and towards John who took the lead of the group. I looked forwards and my eyes fell on the ground more specifically the slightly miss colored floor, the group ahead of us stepped on it and fell, probably to the ground below. The platform did not retract for the next in fact it just stayed open, probably as something to cross, or it was broken.

"Look out!" John shouted, at first I thought he was talking about the trap door, but then I looked up and a log was coming straight at us!

I dodged to the best of my ability but it hit me and the others and made us fall down the trap door.

"What now?!" Fred asked "Were stuck down here!" He let out a frustrated moan.

I looked around there was no exit and the group from earlier was trying to get out.

"There is now way out Trannies you have lost and will be retrieved in the morning." Mendez said they must have intercoms here or something.

"NO! I won't!" I yelled. I was angry this was not fair and he probably would forget about us! I grew so angry, I was hungry and did nothing wrong, and the kids down here probably were hungry to! "NEITHER WIILL THEY!" I yelled and suddenly my feet didn't feel the ground as soon as it happed it stopped. I noticed we were at the end of the course and after shaking off the shock we all rung the bell. We were almost last, but we won we were triumphant like the Spartans we would never lose.

**A/N Okay this took longer than I hoped…Life got in the way, my dog lost an eye my mom had a operation and a new year of school and failing grades, I'm lucky I found the time to type this out…Anyways Thanks for the reviews and expect bi-weekly updates I will keep a schedule or try to from now on. Read and Review, I need the insight to write this. And I will be honest I wrote this in thirty mins and took two mins to edit it. So it may seemed rushed.**


End file.
